Cafe Noir
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: un ButchXKaoru Butch ha salido bajo libertada condicional, ahora necesita estudiar y trabajar... en un cafe para chicas?xD que pensara Kaoru de esto?... CAP 4! wooooaaa! Gracias por su apoyo
1. Con B de Butch, con B de Butler

Con B de Butch, Con B de Butler

Muchas veces te preguntas como es que llegaste a esos momentos en donde tu vida se había ido por el drenaje y había caído en un montón de mierda, muchas veces te preguntas como es que paso, te odias por el hecho de ser un perdedor sin más opciones o simplemente aceptas que la vida te ha dado otra oportunidad aunque no la quieres y aunque sientas que todo lo demás te vale un verde y enorme pepino. Butch imagino la idea de un pepino verde que más le pareció un albur y rio divertido, mientras picaba su comida, que parecía vomito de alguien que había comido brócoli con papas fritas y un toque de atún. Como decía su vida se había ido al caño hace aproximadamente un año cuando la policía y las chicas superpoderosas habían decidido que encerrarlos y tratar de reivindicarlos era lo mejor, así que llevaba un año en ese lugar lleno de hombres viciosos, repugnantes y fáciles de manipular (claro cuando tenias la fuerza de un Rowdyruff).

-Hey Butch- un guardia armado le llamo -Tu licenciada ha venido a hablar contigo-

Butch se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia donde estaban los guardias esperando. Lo llevaron por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación, todo el lugar era color gris aburrido y frio. La señorita Keane, su abogada y defensora de los derechos de los chicos Rowdyruff estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa de aluminio con varios papeles frente a ella, se levanto al verlo entrar.

-Buenos días joven Butch –

-Buenos días, señorita Keane – saludo con respeto el chico, de cierta forma apreciaba a esa mujer, era la única que los había apoyado después de su captura.

-La oficina del alcalde ha aceptado mi oferta –dijo la mujer mientras sonreía y entregaba un folder al chico. Butch quiso fruncir el ceño pero al final no lo hizo.

-Entonces eso significa que mis hermanos y yo…-

-Exactamente salen bajo libertad condicional, seguirán separados y tendrás que acatar ciertas órdenes pero, es mejor que estar en una cárcel – la señorita Keane lo miro de forma maternal y agrego – aun eres muy joven para perderlo todo -

El chico miro el sobre entre sus manos, era una buena oportunidad, tenía sus dudas sin embargo un sentimiento de felicidad se apodero de él.

-Gracias daré mi mejor esfuerzo –

La semana siguiente Butch pudo cambiarse el atuendo verde olivo de prisionero por sus ropas normales, la gente dentro y fuera del la prisión comenzaba a murmurar. La señorita Keane lo esperaba en su auto.

-Bienvenido Butch- le dijo cuándo el chico subió al carro

-Hola-

-te llevare con tu agente de libertada condicional, es una buena persona resulto ser un amigo del colegio –

-gracias- murmuro el chico mientras miraba por la ventana, estar fuera de las rejas era lo mejor.

El auto de la señorita Keane entro a la ciudad, había mucha gente y miles de establecimientos, sin duda la ciudad había crecido y estaba más colorida y viva que nuca, ¿eso se debía acaso a las chicas superpoderosas?

-Es aquí- señalo la mujer deteniendo el auto frente a un edificio de oficinas, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la agencia. Dicha oficina era pequeña pero estaba bien cuidada.

-Buenos días soy la Licenciada Keane-

-Buenos días Keane… pasa, adelante…- dijo un hombre alto vestido de traje, su cabello era negro intenso y tenía una mirada amable

-Hola agente Utonio… le he traído al chico-

-Un gusto conocerte…- dijo dándole la mano – tomen asiento-

-Veamos…- El agente Utonio busco entre sus archivos - Vas a tener que firmar muchos papeles, empecemos con este: es el reglamento general, en resumen dice que debes de mantenerte lejos de cualquier problema, lejos de las drogas, las armas y las malas personas. Abra toque de queda, el cual será a las diez de la noche si necesitas dormir fuera de tu departamento por alguna cuestión tendrás que platicarlo conmigo para que te dé el permiso – Butch tomo el lapicero y firmo el papel.

-Muy bien Butch… ahora este – señalo el agente – el estado cree que debes estudiar, por lo que yo seré tu tutor y entraras al instituto, tendrás que pasar todas tus materias… ahora firma- Butch pestaño confuso, volteo a ver a la señorita Keane.

-eso suena muy bien Butch…- El chico suspiro y firmo la dichosa hoja.

-perfecto creo que ahora solo falta esto… aquí te comprometes a buscar un trabajo respetable de medio tiempo, el estado te apoyara con dinero mensual siempre y cuando encuentres empleo, recuerda que tienes pagar el alquiler del departamento que se te asignara…- El agente guardo todas la hojas firmadas en un sobre y lo guardo en un archivero que parecía un tanto viejo.

-Ahora solo necesito colocarte esta pulsera electrónica-

-No puedo permitir eso…- dijo la licenciada indignada – no fue parte del trato

-lo siento Keane es una orden de arriba créeme… yo…-

-no importa… la usare…- dijo Butch con voz calmada. Los dos adultos lo miraron con sorpresa – te dije que daría mi mejor esfuerzo –

Keane sonrió, mientras sus ojos se vidriaban de la emoción.

PPG***Z***

Su departamento no era grande, pero tampoco claustrofóbico, tenia lo necesario, vivía en el tercer piso del edificio, sus vecinos parecían no tener ningún interés en él y Butch lo agradecía, llevaba un mes viviendo ahí y ya conocía el café más cercano, la lavandería e incluso había visitado el edificio escolar al cual asistiría tan rápido como iniciaran las clases, podría decirse que todo marchaba bien , a excepción del trabajo, esa semana había repartido cuatro solicitudes de empleo sin mucha suerte, a nadie le gusta contratar personas con antecedentes delictivos. Miro el calendario faltaba un día para visitar al agente Utonio, tenía que esforzarse más, se levanto de la cama y tomo su gabardina negra afuera llovía pero necesitaba encontrar el maldito empleo lo más rápidamente posible.

Camino por todo el distrito I de Nueva Saltadilla, decidió explorar los lugares más lejanos que la pulsera electrónica le permitía, mirando en cada establecimiento por una oportunidad, dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con una calle de establecimientos color rosa, peluches, y ropa de chica, era sin duda un lugar de niñas, levanto el cuello de su gabardina intentando ocultar su identidad. Casi llegaba al final de la calle y pretendía salir lo más rápido de ahí cuando vio el letrero de "solicitamos meseros".

Se quedo parado por un momento viendo el letrero, ser mesero no era algo que le agradara, suspiro.

-"no hay mal que por bien no venga"- pensó el chico aunque no estaba seguro de si el dicho estaba bien. Camino hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento y toco la puerta para empleados. Un chico casi de su edad abrió la puerta lo miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió.

-¿vienes por el empleo? –

-si-

-bueno pasa…- el chico le dio el paso a Butch quien lo miro extrañado ya que vestía como un mayordomo del siglo XIX.

-Sígueme- el chico lo dirigió a una pequeña oficina, mas allá se escuchaba el sonido de gente platicando, y el olor a café y pastelillos dulces

-Yoko san hay un chico para el empleo –

-Pasa- se oyó la voz de una mujer y Butch entro.

-Buenas tardes… yo…-

-aaah eres muy hermoso….- grito la mujer levantándose de su silla, parecía tener unos 35 años aunque en ese momento actuaba con una colegiala de 16 - ¿qué edad tienes? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿cuánto mides? ¿tus ojos son verde natural?-

-¿aah?- la chica le sonrió

-perdón me emocione un poco… me dejas ver tu solicitud…- y se sonrojo. Butch le extendió un papel.

-hay algo que debo decirle antes…-

-pues dímelo…- le dijo ansiosa Yoko

-amm… yo estuve un tiempo en prisión…- dijo y bajo la cabeza apenado.

Yoko se quedó callada, Butch sabría lo que vendría, un rotundo no seguido de un lárgate de mi tienda/café/restaurante o lo que fuera.

-quiero que te pares muy derechito coloques una mano detrás de tu espalda y hagas una reverencia mientras dices "Si, su alteza"-

-¡¿Qué?-

-estoy esperando- dijo seriamente

Butch acato la orden, aunque en el proceso se sintió estúpido.

-"Si, su alteza"-

-¡WAAAA eres magnifico!, está bien estas contratado… serás mi Butler misterioso- y corrió a abrazarlo

-¿Cómo? Creí que sería mesero-

-por eso… no seas tontito no por nada este es un "Butler Cafe" (1) –

Butch sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y dio un paso atrás.

**Continuara….**

**Notas: **

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de PPZ, siempre había escrito fics en la parte de cartoon así que ahora cambie! n.n y traigo esta historia que este más centrada en Butch ya saben será un ButchxKaoru, será entre dramático y divertido… espero que les guste.

(1): para quien no sabe que es un Butler Cafe, esta es la explicación, en Japón hay cafés para chicos otakus donde las meseras se visten de "sirvientas cliché", ósea de negro con encajes y adornos blancos, y como tuvieron éxito decidieron hacer la versión para chicas donde los meseros se visten de mayordomos y te tratan como su princesa, jojoj imagínense 3

Bueno esa es la idea de las cosas n.n take care my dears!

Listening to: ¡nothing ToT!

Eating: oatmeal cookies

Drinking: nothing... but I wanna a coffee *¬*


	2. Con B de Butch, con B de Bueno

Con B de Butch, con B de Bueno

Yoko estaba parada en la puerta que daba a la cocina, tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente y un aura de felicidad que podía tocarse con los dedos, miraba como su nueva adquisición servía a unas muchachitas que parecía más que encantadas. Su ojo crítico para conseguir empleados sí que servía, entro de nuevo a la cocina y superviso que todos los ingredientes estuvieran en orden y que no faltara ninguno. Luego regreso a su oficina y marco el número del agente de libertad condicional de su chico.

Y mientras Yoko se regocijaba en su autoestima culinaria para los chicos, Butch terminaba su hora de trabajo, estaba cansado y olía a café con pastelillos de fresa, acomodo su cabello y cerro el casillero que le había otorgado como empleado del "Café Noir", trabajar ahí tenía una buena paga y si quería podía llevarse uno o dos postres a casa como agradecimiento por sus servicios, además cumplía lo impuesto por la ley y su agente. Sin embargo Butch se sentía apenado, de sus hermanos era el que se caracterizaba por ser el más rudo. ¿Qué dirían Brick y Boomer si lo viera vestido de esa forma mientras sonreía amablemente, servía "_Petits fours glacés" _y asentía diciendo "Si, su alteza"?

Bueno jamás se los diría ni a ellos ni a nadie que conociera, se terminó de cambiar, se despidió y salió del lugar.

PPG***Z***

Su primer día de escuela se sentía raro, había tenido que levantarse temprano, usaba su uniforme escolar y comenzaba a pensar que la idea de ir a la escuela era mala, muy ,pero muy, mala, allí podía haber conflictos y malas influencias algo que quería erradicar completamente de su vida delictiva, además socializar con los demás chicos para él nunca era fácil, entro al edifico los alumnos y alumnas caminaban de un lado a otro, unos se saludaban, otros buscaban con desesperación sus salones, los malos de la escuela se reunían de un lado, los listos por allá, en fin una escuela normal, Butch escaneo el lugar sin mucha convicción.

Intentaría pasar desapercibido terminaría la escuela y se largaría de la vida de sus compañeros vacios y faltos de experiencia. Se regocijo pensando en lo mucho que él había vivido a sus 17 años, muchas cosas que sus compañeros ni siquiera se llegaban a imaginar, no era un pensamiento que pudiera calificarse como inteligente pero al menos ayudaba a su autoestima del momento. Miro la boleta de información que tenía entre sus manos, "Grado 2", lo habían retrasado un año. El crimen nunca deja nada bueno pensó y suspiro resignado. La licenciada Keane si que le había hecho un buen lavado de cerebro para que pensara de esa forma.

Llego al salón y abrió la puerta, las clases aun no empezaban, pero aun así los pocos chicos que estaban dentro de la habitación lo miraron y hablaron entre ellos, era una reacción natural, pero Butch se sintió incomodo, les lanzo una mira fría que se torno tan helada que muchos dejaron de mirarlo. Y se sentó en el rincón.

Regla No.1 para sobrevivir en el colegio, ¡Joder Butch no te hagas el malo!, le recrimino su subconsciente y el chico de mirada verde casi creyó ver un lindo grillito de sombrero de copa frente a él. Pero era cierto, su subconsciente tenía toda la razón, las miradas seguían sobre él pero ahora mas "disimuladas". Los ignoro y se dedico a ver por la ventana.

Se estaba dando sus aires de "genialosidad" cuando un pensamiento helo cada centímetro cubico de la sangre roja que corría por sus venas. ¿Qué tal si una de sus nuevas compañeras había sido "su alteza" en el café?

Volteo aterrorizado y observo con cuidado, ningún rostro se le hacía familiar y estaba a punto de salir victorioso cuando una chica entro al salón, saludo a unas compañeras y tomo asiento junto a ellas.

Butch se quedo estático, aspiro aire al darse cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo, la chica tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, su cabello negro estaba desordenado dando un aspecto un tanto masculino pero al mismo tiempo tierno. La observo unos minutos mas y después todo pareció tener sentido, la imagino vestida de falta verde y cargando un enorme martillo.

-¡Buttercup!-

-si yo también creo que es hermosa, me considero su fan número uno- Butch se giro, para encontrarse con unos ojos color marrón, enmarcados en gafas redondas, que le veían con entusiasmo- eres nuevo ¿cierto?, ¿transferido de otra escuela, eres de otra ciudad?-

Butch arrugo un poco la nariz ante tantas preguntas, pero aquel chico no parecía nada peligroso y mucho menos ostentoso, era un poco más bajo que él, su cabello era color chocolate y su piel era levemente tostada, usaba su uniforme escolar demasiado arreglado y sus lentes circulares le daban el toque nerd del momento.

-perdona…- dijo el chico sonrojándose, tomando asiento en el lugar de enfrente- no quise molestarte con tantas preguntas, es solo que me emocione al conocer a un fan de Buttercup, por cierto mi nombre es Fujita Elmer, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

Butch lo miro por unos instantes, preguntar sus nombres era algo muy normal entre los adolescentes normales como Fujita Elmer y sus demás compañeros, que vivían vidas normales y a la mierda con la palabra normal. Le sonrió y respondió:

-Hiyama Kyo- después de todo no podía presentarse con el nombre de Butch ya que todos saldrían huyendo y su reacomodo a la vida cotidiana, como lo llamaba la licenciada Keane, se vería afectada. Así que ahora vivía bajo aquel nombre, que él no había escogido pero le agradaba.

La presentación frente al salón lo tenía preocupado, pero al parecer a ninguno de los maestros pareció importarle, las primeras clases intento tomar notas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sus ojos viajaban hacia la superpoderosa del martillo enorme. Su presencia comenzaba a incomodarle.

-Hiyama kun – Butch volvió su atención hacia Elmer

-¿sí?-

-vaya creí que te habías quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos, es hora del almuerzo- el chico se acomodo los anteojos con el dedo índice – amm ¿Quieres que te muestre donde está la cafetería? –

- claro – dijo con simpleza y decidió que ignoraría a la superpoderosa, así no habría problema alguno.

PPG***Z***

Fujita Elmer, era el tipo de chico que parece enfermizo, débil, pero que es muy inteligente. Con una vida social extraña tiende a ser ignorado por las chicas, admirado por los profesores, y hostigado por los abusivos. Así era él, y ahora caminaba junto al chico nuevo que muy probablemente terminaría siendo admirado y/o amado por todas las chicas del instituto. Lo miro de reojo, Hiyama Kyo, parecía estar acostumbrado a las miradas, era el centro de atención del pasillo hacia la cafetería y seguía caminando como si nada ocurriera, Elmer se encogió de pena.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-nada… mira ya casi llegamos, esa es la cafetería…-

El almuerzo fue tan normal que Butch olvido por un momento a la superpoderosa. Fujita Elmer, le hablaba de la escuela, su familia, su adicción a las videojuegos y demás cosas a las que Butch asintia con la cabeza.

Kaoru picoteo el pure de papas que había comprado para su almuerzo, no se le antojaba y en realidad no tenía mucha hambre, solo pensaba en que la clase de gimnasia quería jugar su deporte favorito, sonrio autosuficiente, este año sin duda llegarían a las finales.

-entonces… de la escala del 1 al 10… ¿cuál escoges?- pregunto su amiga a otras chicas que compartian su mesa.

-mmm… 9.8- y se sonrojo mientras reía divertida

-yo creo que se merece un 10- todas las chicas se sonrieron con camaradería.

-falta Kaoru… ¿tú qué opinas?- la chica de ojos verdes las miro sin entender.

-¿de qué?- todas la miraron soprendidas.

-hablamos del chico nuevo, se sento detrás de Fujita-

-¿hay un chico nuevo…?- Kaoru puso cara de confusión y sus amigas negarón con la cabeza.

-bueno como sea, ahí esta asi que solo tienes que voltear mirarlo y calificar- Kaoru sonrio nerviosa, aún a sus 17 años el tema de los chicos no la afectaba demasiado. Suspiro derrotada y se giro hacia donde los dedos de sus amigas señalaban. Enfoco la mirada ahí estaba Fujita y sus inconfundibles anteojos, y delante de él el nuevo chico, no lo alcanzaba a ver bien pero parecia tener el cabello largo y negro. Nada nuevo por el momento, su piel era pálida, y bueno parecía ser alto seguro si se dedicaba a algún deporte sería bueno. En ese momento el chico se levanto seguido de Elmer, dejo la charola en el lugar correspondiente y se giro.

Ojos verdes.

Aquel chico tenia los ojos de un verde jade impresionante, Kaoru se quedo estática por unos momentos, era lindo, demasiado para su gusto, pero había un chispa salvaje en sus ojos. Algo que hizo que la chica se preguntara que hacia alguien como él en una escuela como la suya. ¿Lo conocía? Su amiga la jalo del brazo.

-disimula o se dará cuenta…- dijo algo abochornada por el momento.

-…lo… lo siento…-

-y entonces… ¿qué opinas?-

-ammm… 9-

Despúes del almuerzo su cabeza había entrado en una etapa nebulosa, algo en su interior le estaba lanzando una especie de alarma, y la razón era su nuevo compañero Hiyama Kyo. Aquel chico le resultaba terriblemente familiar, la clase de gimnasia llego y fue el momento perfecto para obervarlo. Hiyama no eligío ningún deporte, en vez de eso ayudo a Fujita a acomodar las redes de voleibol. Kaoru se mordío el labio confundida cerro los ojos, pensó en todas la personas que conocía con aquel colo de ojos y entonces…

-¿¡Butch!-

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de mí:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí el primer capitulo de esta historia, amm he tenido problemas, la musa que me susurraba al oído historias de las PPG me abandono como no se dan una idea T.T fue demasiado triste. El capitulo 19 de "Rompiendo el habito" sigue a la mitad . estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo por seguirlo. Al fin acabe el segundo de "Cafe Noir", y jojojo como soy muy perversa continue con Tiresome… xD quizas lo publique.

¿Se nota lo mucho que amo a Butch? OMG creo que tengo un fetiche con él :D

En Fin muchas gracias por leerme y ahora los reviews!

Floresilla329: gracias por tu lindo review! Me emociono que fueras la primera… :D jajaja cada que me imagino a Butch trabajando en un lugar asi no puedo evitar reir. Pobrecito.. gracias por leerme :D

Marinav92: aaah siento haberte hecho esperar tanto… T.T pero ya esta la continuación espeor que no me abandones y me odies por tardar gracias por escribirme

OFIXD: jajaja ya see a veces la locura me ataca… es invitable espero que me vuelvas a escribir para leer tu opinión sobre el segundo cap n.n

Bruzza-k: T.T gracias por tu inspiración en verdad me ayudo en los momento dificiles, al fin continue con el fic … espero que el segundo cap sea de tu agrado.

Kai: ASH sempai!... no busco la popularidad!... bueno en realidad si pero aunque tenga pocos fans dare mi mejor esfuerzo por ellos y ellas xD sempai no baka! xD

Ammy c. A. c. N: Hola gracias por escribirme y ammm siento la tardanza… :D pero aquí esta el segundo cap, creo que la inspiración me llego de nuevo mientras escribia esto gracias por tu apoyo.

¿Dudas o comentarios que quieras que responda rápido? Pues visita mi página (hay que quitar los espacios):

http:/ taneshizuka . tumblr . com /

ahí esta la sección para preguntarme :D

Listening to: "Tourniquet" by Evanescence

Eating: ¡AIR! :D

Drinking: Coco Grape juice :D

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	3. Con B de Butch, con B de Bolero

Con B de Butch, con B de Bolero*

Casi se fue de espaldas, aquel chico sin duda alguna era Butch, un chico rowdyruff ¿qué hacia él en su escuela?. Intento recordar todo acerca de Butch. Aquel trío de super-idiotas, habían sido un dolor de cabeza para las chicas superpoderosas, con su vandalismo, su agresión, es más hasta se habían implicado en temas de drogas a sus quince años. Pero ahora estaban en prisión y ¿había escapado de prisión?

-Bastardo…- frunció el entrecejo su primer impulso fue correr tras él y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente, sin embargo se controlo, no quería que sus compañeros se asustaran, pero tampoco quería ponerlos en peligro. Se mordió las uñas nerviosa, metió la mano en una de las bolsas de sus pantalones deportivos y tanteo el celular. Se quedo pensando, no sabia hasta que punto era bueno el llamar a Miyako y Momoko. Lo medito unos segundos mas y negó con la cabeza no quería incomodarlas en sus estudios y puesto que asistían a diferentes escuelas, tampoco deseaba que perdieran el tiempo por algo así. De todas formas ella era Buttercup, una orgullosa superpoderosa, así que ella misma se encargaría del asunto.

Los siguió por el pasillo, Fujita parecía muy relajado a su lado, ¿podía ser que Butch estuviera usando una especie de aparato controlador de mentes para hacerle creer al iluso de Elmer que él era un buen chico?

Estudio la escena con cuidado, pero no pudo hallar aparato alguno que confirmara su sospecha. Un momento… la chica dejo de seguirlos y se quedo parada a la mitad del largo pasillo. ¿Y que tal si aquello era una trampa?, si lo era, entonces estaba cayendo, hundiéndose y hasta ahogándose en ella. Miro a su alrededor, mientras la paranoia tocaba a su cabeza. Pero estaba sola, suspiro. Lo mejor era que observara a Butch, después de todo quizás el tampoco sabia que ella compartía su mismo salón de clase.

La lección de ingles había comenzado, y Hiyama Kyo miraba atentamente por la ventana las primeras lecciones le había aburrido y había tenido que hacer de todo lo humanamente posible para no tener que cambiarse el uniforme normal por uno deportivo, la pulsera electrónica seguía titilando en color rojo en su tobillo y no quería responder preguntas innecesarias e incomodas. El profesor de ingles hizo una pregunta, Butch recordó la vez que con sus hermanos había visitado Inglaterra, en términos no muy legales pero si demasiado divertidos. Miro los apuntes en el pizarrón y la respuesta llego casi de inmediato, iba a levantar la mano, pero se contuvo sus ojos se fijaron en Kaoru. ¿Si el podía reconocerla en su forma NO superpoderosa, ella podría reconocerlo a él?

Y de nuevo venían las preguntas, así que mejor fijo su atención en la pizarra.

-Cuando se terminan las clases me gusta ir a los videojuegos… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- decía Fujita mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar-

-¿Trabajas? Oh eso es genial… mi madre no me deja trabajar-

-… bueno…te veo mañana- dijo Butch no muy convencido de sus palabras y después salio del salón.

Camino por la calle y cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo seguía subió al autobús que lo llevaría al Cafe Noir , sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza como si fuera a cometer un crimen pero la sensación no era satisfactoria. Cuando hubo llegado al café se cambio y comenzó su rutina de sonreír, decir "si su alteza", inclinarse y oler a pastelillos de cajeta.

Kaoru le había perdido la pista en la esquina de la escuela, se enojo consigo misma por su estupida habilidad para seguir a las personas.

-Kaoru…¿Sucede algo?- su amiga la miraba con atención

-No es nada…-

-Vaya Hiyama kun, desapareció…- dijo otra de sus amigas suspirando y Kouru frunció el entrecejo.

La chica de ojos verdes, daba vueltas por su habitación, tenia los nervios de punta y le comenzaba salir alergia en un brazo, se rasco con enojo. Si eso seguía así el maldito Butch atentaría contra su escuela así que, era comienzo del plan: "Golpear-a-Butch-hasta-hacerlo-confesar". Se tiro sobre su cama, sin duda necesitaba ser mas original con el nombre de sus planes.

Era demasiado temprano, aun estaba oscuro y hacia aun frío del demonio, lo cual era bastante contradictorio teniendo en cuenta que el demonio vivía en el subsuelo donde, hacia un calor de los mil infiernos. ¿Eso quería decir que en el averno la temperatura se media por infiernos en lugar de grados? Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquellos pensamientos irrelevantes. Sin duda el no haber dormido bien por culpa de Butch, le estaba sentando mal. Se cambio los zapatos y entro a la escuela.

Miro su reloj, faltaban dos minutos para que la clase empezara, y Butch aun no había llegado.

-"Que estupida soy… es un rowdyruff, obviamente no será puntual, y tan temprano que me levante…"- pensó la chica y se dejo caer sobre su escritorio. Unos segundos después Hiyama entro al salón.

La hora de autoestudio empezó y la clase se disperso. Kaoru se había mantenido alerta mirando de reojo a Butch mientras sus amigas parloteaban a su lado, ahora solo tenia que encontrar el momento indicado y… AHÍ ESTABA… Butch se levanto y salio del salón solo.

-Las alcanzo en la biblioteca…- grito la chica y salio corriendo por la puerta.

Butch tomo una toalla de papel seco sus manos y salio del baño.

-Eres un gran mentiroso, Hiyama Kyo…- Butch se giro. Kaoru le miraba de mal modo.

-¿Cómo?…-El chico había tenido que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntar para no sucumbir al pánico de ser descubierto, si Buttercup le había dicho por su nombre falso, entonces quizás no sabia quien era en realidad.

-¿Cómo escapaste de la cárcel?- la voz de la chica era helada. Butch entre cerro los ojos, su pánico podía irse a la mierda, había sido descubierto.

-No lo hice-

-A mi no me engañas ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?- la chica se había parado frente a él y tenia una pose defensiva, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a atacar.

-Pasar al siguiente curso sin reprobar ninguna materia…- Butch hablo con calma, Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, mas enojada que antes.

-¿Crees que soy una tonta que se traga cualquier mentira?-

-Estoy en libertad condicional, he cambiado…- La chica lo miro para después comenzar a reír.

-Es un buen chiste Butch, pero las personas como tú nunca cambian…-

-y parece que algunas se vuelven mas engreídas- Y dio media vuelta.

-no escaparas…- le grito la chica

-no planeo hacerlo- se levanto el pantalón y mostró la pulsera electrónica –libertad condicional, ¿entiendes superpoderosa?- y siguió caminando. Kaoru estaba sorprendida.

-Aún no te creo, investigare mas te vale no dañar a alguien si no quieres que te mate a golpes…- y se quedo sin aliento después de aquel grito, la cabeza le daba vueltas, saco sus celular y marco al Detective Utonio.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas del Fic:**

*BOLERO: y no es bolero musical, ni tampoco el que limpia los zapatos duh!... es referente al que dice mentiras .

Ahora contesto sus reviews! xD

**Lady-Of-The-Death:** Mi Lady espero que te guste este capitulo :D me tarde un poco pero ya esta la continuación gracias por leerme

**Marinav92:** awww gracias por tu comentario!... espero que este capitulo…. :D

**Bruzzxa-k:** gracias por tu inspiración, me ha llegado muy bien y genial… xD espero que este cap te guste

**GhostWishper:** Hola gracias por tu review, gracias por leerme xD

**PerfectHell:** Hola! Awww gracias gracias… tus reviews siempre me inspiran… xD espero que me siga leyendo y comentando Mademoiselle Hell :D

**Panshaaa:** awww sii ya somos dos obsesionadas con el porte serio y sexy de Butch OMG lo amo! xD espero que te guste la continuación… y dime si este cap te gusto va? xD gracias

**Kai:** Sempai gracias por tu apoyo! xD yo también ser tu fan numero uno… :D

Listening to: "Outer Space" by TaTu :D

Eating: ¡AIR with lemon and sugar!

Drinking: caribe cooler (mango-pineapple) xD

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	4. Con B de Butch, con B de Bravucón

Con B de Butch, con B de Bravucón

Genial, genial y más genial, el teléfono del detective Utonio no tenia cobertura o no tenia batería, marco de nuevo y la voz de la operadora sonó otra vez. Cerro el celular con fuerza y se despeino agobiada.

-"Tranquila, tranquilita tu eres Kaoru la gran Buttercup y puedes con esto"- pensó la chica y se recargo sobre la pared.

Lo único que necesitaba era estar más a la expectativa y contactar al detective. Claro que si, a eso se simplificaba aquella mala escena en su vida, solo tenia que calmarse, cerro los ojos.

Butch se dejo caer en una banca del patio de la escuela, la platica con Buttercup, lo había enojado, ¿Era tan difícil de creer que él quería cambiar?... si, lo era y hasta para él mismo, tal vez aquello era solo un mal sueño, necesitaba despertar, huir, destruir, robar… De cualquier forma la maldad recorría sus venas y anidaba en su cerebro, solo necesitaba un buen detonante. ¿No?

No.

Bueno quizás si.

"Las personas nunca cambian", era lo que Kaoru le había gritado sin el mas mínimo titubeo. Pero sabia que eso no era verdad, había oído que las personas cambiaban mucho por amor, por salud o por un mejor estilo de vida. Y por eso el había decidido cambiar, o algo así…

La semana entera Kaoru lo había mantenido vigilado, no era una vigilancia continua pero si histérica, agradecía que Elmer siguiera a su lado porque al parecer eso calmaba un poco a la superpoderosa. Y al final de día, Kyo Hiyama escapaba para ir a su trabajo, la verdad es que no quería que Buttercup supiera donde trabajaba, era un tanto humillante después de saber su historial delictivo.

Suspiro y miro a su alrededor la chica de ojos verdes no estaba por ahí, miro el reloj y se percato de que era temprano, las clases había terminado una hora y media antes de lo normal, era gracias al festival que se aproximaba, al cual por supuesto no iba a asistir. Se acomodo la mochila en la espalda y decidió que ese día se iba a ir caminando al Cafe Noir. Kaoru se recargo en el poste y dejo que Butch se le adelantara unos metros, ese día estaba dispuesta a seguirlo y encontrar "su escondite secreto". Vio como el chico daba vuelta en la esquina, corrió y se asomo con cuidado, Butch entró a un pequeño minisuper y Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso aquel demente pensaba asaltar ese lugar? Eso nunca no lo permitiría. Camino decidida y abrió de golpe la puerta

-¡DETENTE!- grito la chica de ojos verdes.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, la voltearon a ver, algunas sorprendidas, otras asustadas por semejante grito y otras la miraron extrañadas. En la caja de cobro el joven y pecoso cajero dejo caer el cambio en la mano de Butch y sin querer tiro una moneda. La cual giro sobre el mostrador hasta que Kyo la tomo, agarro la botella de agua que había comprado y se dirigió a la puerta, paso junto a la chica y salio del lugar.

Kaoru, se sonrojo ante las miradas de todos dio media vuelta y también salio.

-creíste que robaría la tienda ¿cierto?-

Bellota se giro hacia la voz, pero no respondió solo lo miro con desprecio.

-te agradecería que dejaras de seguirme- agrego el chico

- y yo te agradecía que dejaras de ser tan hipócrita-

Butch afilo la mirada

-no me importa tu opinión sobre mi, no necesito tu aprobación

-no te la estoy dando – interrumpió la chica, y lo miro fríamente.

Y por primera vez en todo su tiempo de libertad condicional Butch dudo sobre el rumbo que había tomado su vida. El celular de Kaoru interrumpió el momento de tensión.

La chica lo saco de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla, era un numero desconocido levanto la vista.

-mierda- musito, el chico había desaparecido – Hola..-

-Kaoru?... habla el detective Utonio…-

Buttercup se sentó en la orilla de la banqueta, y cerro los ojos.

-así que era verdad…- murmuro

-¿cómo?- dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-nada y… ¿entonces se supone que no tengo nada de que preocuparme?-

-así es…-

-no se ofenda detective pero esto es absurdo y estupido, Butch y sus hermanos no dejaran de ser unos bastardos solo por una pulsera electrónica y su palabra de hombres para dejar de ser malas personas…-

-es lo mismo que pensaba, pero hasta el momento todo va bien-

-por el momento… cuando bajemos la guardia atacaran estoy segura…-

-no lo creo lo hacen por su abogada, ella los cambio de manera asombrosa-

-…- El detective, suspiro al no recibir una respuesta y agrego.

-no te preocupes, lo tenemos cubierto si los chicos no cumplen con alguna regla, regresaran a la prisión –

-¿recuerda lo difícil que fue atraparlos? ¡Maldita sea son poderosamente MALIGNOS!-

-tranquila Kaoru, lo sabemos… y por eso se les instalo un dispositivo…-

-¿cómo?-

-es algo que no debería de decirte, ni la licenciada Keane, ni los mismos chicos lo saben…-

De nuevo silencio por parte de la chica.

-Kaoru, tendrás que confiar en él, te mandare un mail sobre las reglas que Butch debe de cumplir-

La chica de ojos verdes se había pasado toda la noche leyendo los papeles que acreditaban la salida de prisión, la libertad condicional y las reglas impuestas por el gobierno, no eran largas y las reglas eran pocas, básicas y entendibles, pero Kaoru necesitaba leer entre líneas, y sobre ellas también.

Se dejo caer sobre el pasto y masajeo sus sienes con los dedos índices, había escapado de sus amigas para tener un momento de relajación, pero aun le dolía la cabeza.

-vamos, es por acá.. corre… Kyoko después comeremos… ¿es verdad?- Kaoru se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, el alboroto interrumpió su descanso, varios chicos pasaron corriendo frente a ella. Estiro el cuello para ver un poco mejor, y pudo ver como varios estudiantes se dirigían a la parte trasera del edificio. Aquello no era normal.

-Oye tu…- le grito al chico que pasaba frente a ella-¿qué sucede?-

-Hay una pelea…- le respondió el chico eufórico sin detenerse.

¿Una pelea?, ella lo sabía aquello solo podía ser obra de… Se levanto y corrió en la misma dirección que todos lo hacían.

La chica llego agitada, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes y al fin pudo ver lo que sucedía, En efecto Butch estaba parado frente a otros tres tipos.

-estas seguro de que puedes contra nosotros…- sonrío socarronamente el mas alto de los tres tipos que estaban frente a Kyo.

-¿sabes con quien te estas metiendo debilucho?- le grito otro inclinándose hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

Buttercup dio un paso al frente, estudiando la reacción de Kyo

-vamos pedazo de mierda…- grito el chico grande y lo empujo con ambas manos - ¿acaso ya te asustaste?- algunos rieron ante el comentario. Butch recibió el empujo y frunció el entrecejo. Kaoru dio otro paso al frente y pudo leer con exactitud la expresión en el rostro del chico. Había furia contenida, y brillo demencial. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido, miro a su alrededor no podía transformarse ahí. Vio como Butch daba un par de pasos seguros hacia uno de los chicos.

Kaoru trago saliva, y sin saber que hacer le grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡REGLA NUMERO DOS INCISO B!- Butch se detuvo ante el grito y la miro de reojo. El tipo alto aprovecho la distracción, y sin consideración golpeo el rostro de Kyo Hiyama.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno aquí esta la continuación… me tarde lo sé T.T tengan compasión de mi xD

Como no tengo mejores argumentos mejor respondo sus RR :D

**Floresilla329**: Holaaaa…. xD lo que pasa es que Kaoru no puede creer que en verdad el sexy de Butch quiera cambiar, pero ya veras cuantos problemas causara :D

**Lady-Of-The-Death**: awww gracias… solo por ser tan linda te regalare unos dientes de vampiro xD… gracias por leerme

**Bruzzxa-k**: omg! Ese botón es del bien!... así que este día lo reviví xD… espero que te guste este cap…

**marinav92**: ooh muchas gracias… la puse un poco histérica pero creo que acerté xD gracias por tu review

**Licci:** aaah muchas gracias por escribir… tambien por leerme xD que bueno que te gusto… y aquí esta otro capitulo más disfrutalo :D

**Ammy c. A. c. N:** jajajaja siii lo se amo que Butch conteste fríamente le da un toque sensual xD… gracias por darte tu espacio para escribirme, te entiendo la escuela nos mata las ganas de escribir y leer fics :( pero te mando muchas buenas vibras para tus exámenes…

**Hinata Uchiha**: waa gracias por tu review y pues continuación para que me sigas leyendo xD

**Hayamichan**: hola nena!gracias por tu comentario, amm aun no se si abra de las otras parejas… pero lo tendre en mente :D gracias

Listening to: The TV (freddy vs jason worst film ever xD)

Eating: nothing ;D

Drinking: saliva again xD

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


End file.
